This What I Really Want
by Fue97
Summary: Maybe A Little Talk can change a lot... This Is My Jaria One Shot... Scene 2x06... Hope You Enjoy... Comments and Reviews Please , I appreciate them all.


_Hi Guys! This My Jaria One Shot._

_This is Scene 2x06 (1-5) _

_Hope You Enjoy._

_Reviews & Comments Please. I appreciate them all._

Aria P.O.V

I was thinking about Jason Lately , about what he told me in the funeral. I felt pity for him , that he's confused about Ali's disappearance night and A let him thought he killed his own sister. And somehow my feelings towards him started raising again and to be honest , he helped Mike and was getting into my life mainly as a friend who cares about me and he made me remember those feelings I used to have for him when I was young and now whenever he's near to my , I feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart beats fast whenever he looks at me with his beautiful concern eyes. Ohhhh I love looking at them , whenever he looks to me , I feel he's looking inside me and I like that._ Focus Aria You're with Ezra._

My phone vibrates , It's Jason! , a message from jason , he wants to talk to me.

I wanted to see him , but something inside me was afraid if anyone saw us , especially my friends ,as they don't trust him.

I hurried down and went out the house , I found Jason's car just arrive.

''Hey! What's up?'' I asked him

''Can I talk to you for a second?'' Jason asked , I can feel that something was bothering him.

I looked at the house to make sure no one is watching , I just didn't want any problems and I wanted to see what does Jason want , I was worried. I got into his car.

''Look..'' He started '' I said some things after the funeral that I probably should have kept to myself'' He continued

I felt confused , I thought he considers my as his friend and I was very welcomed about him telling me anything he wants.

''I thought that you'd felt better knowing that...'' I said confused

'' So did I, but I don't want people getting the wrong idea, you know?'' Jason said

'' I won't say a word, and plus the way you handled things with my brother, I kinda owe you one.'' I said smiling really meaning it

We stare to each other for a while , _ohhh my god! I really like him like him!_

I broke the staring , looking at the house , checking again no one is watching , so that my mouth doesn't slip and tell Jason DiLaurentis I like you very much.

''I have to get back where we holding programs for the fashion show'' I said , nothing else I can get , he believed me

_skip to the end of the conversation..._

_''Ali lived for that fashion show'' _ Jason said

''I should go'' I said really disappointed

''Aria! wait'' Jason said

As soon as I turn around , he bent down and kiss me very passionately and I kiss him back , forgetting about Ezra , my friends and everything else.

We broke the kiss slowly and he rested his head on mine

''A-Aria... I really care about you and maybe you don't feel the same way , by I like you...I like you so much'' He said kissing my forehead

I don't know what to say at first , but I was sure how I feel.

''Jason'' I smiled shyly and without I could even continue , he lend down and kiss me again , he broke the kiss and kiss my cheek

''I like you very much'' I said '' and I love how much you care about me. You probably know that my friends don't like you so much , but I'll convince them , I'll try for...us''

''I'll try also , I'll be beside you with whatever is happening to you right now and you know you can always trust me. And if you want I'm willing to make you make girlfriend'' Jason said looking to me with his sweet eyes.

I shake my head ''I'll love to...but I want to tell you something , I'm in a relationship with...a...teacher...we're actually dating...but after what happened today with you the first thing I'll do it tomorrow , I'll break up with him. I'm now sure that I like you not him.'' I finished and I felt like huge load was gone

Jason seemed a little shocked now '' Jason...trust me''

''Aria you know I trust you'' He smiled ''I can't wait for tomorrow''

Now I was sure that he approved on what I said.

''See you tomorrow'' I said , we kissed one more time before he says

''What about if I take you to a nice place tomorrow , our first date?''

''Sue'' I blushed ''Good night''

''Good night'' he said and waited until I got in the house and left

I know that this relationship will take alot of strength , Convincing my friends and breaking with Ezra , but it worth it.

I can't wait for tomorrow for our date. I found a new message from Jason he sent me 'She'll Be Love By Maroon 5'.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_[in the background:]_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah._

_[softly:]_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Maybe this is a new begining...


End file.
